A Fresh Start
by Doesn'tcareforcoolnames
Summary: "I, Connor Stewart, the reject of my school in LA, am going to move to South Park. Maybe I'll actually make a few friends there." Sorry rubish at Summary's. OC story. Will be accepting some OC's. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my first Story :) so please no nasty reviews just yet :P **

**I do not own South Park, or the lyrics to the song at the end. Otherwise I'd be rich :)**

So here I am grabbing some spare clothes for the trip to my new house in a new town. I look around my room, empty of everything except my clothes drawer. Which my dad has so kindly offered to move. Don't get me wrong I'm not weak I just can't be bothered to move it into the moving van.

Why am I moving you might ask? Well when I first moved here to LA I never really spoke to anyone, Dam my shy nature! Anyway when I finally did try to speak to someone they told me to fuck off and go cut myself. Yeah, don't speak to anyone and you MUST cut yourself. Well after that some guy came up to me with a bunch of his friends and beat the shit out of me. I know right beat up the new guy before you get to know him, makes sense don't it? Well eventually after they managed to break all my bones they decided they I try and stab me. Now don't get me wrong I tried to fight back EVERY time they attacked me... But by this time I had become very withdrawn, I stopped speaking to my family, and stopped eating a lot... So I had no chance of stopping it.

I look in my mirror and stare at the scar on my side where the blade pierced my ribcage and left lung.

"Bastards." I whisper to myself. I pull on my red shirt and pair of jeans then slip on my white jacket. I look around my room one more time before I pick up the clothes that I emptied out my drawers and head downstairs.

I walk out the front door and walk over to the car where I promptly threw my clothes in the boot. I look in the driver's seat to see my dad with the "What's taken you so long?" look.

"Yeah I know I'm getting in." I jump in the passenger seat and look to the back seat to see my little brother. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead. "Still pissed off then?"

"Aye. Of course I am you wee bastard!" Our family's Scottish accent showing through. It's not like a Glaswegian "Oi come 'ere you wee wallapa!" No, it's more subtle. With me it's smoother and honestly, if people actually spoke to me they might find it attractive, and anyway I don't use the thick Scottish accent unless I'm having a laugh or really annoyed. And right now it's the latter.

"Aw calm doon TJ min it's nay my fault I got stabbed is it!" TJ is the nickname I gave my brother. After all, his name is Theo Jonathan Stewart. Makes sense to call him TJ don't it?

"Oi you two cut it out!" My dad always wants us to stop arguing, mostly because our family already broke up and he doesn't want my brother and I to hate each other.

I can't blame TJ though. I mean he has to leave all his friends and his girlfriend behind because of me. Hey if I was him I'd be pissed off to.

"Ok Lee sorry" I call my dad by his first name to piss him off.

"Stop calling me Lee! I'm your dad for Christ's sake." My dad now starts up the car and we drive away from the house to the new town.

"Hey dad. Where we going to live now then?" I never did catch the name of the place.

"It's a quaint little mountain town in Colorado called South Park."

"South Park eh?" I put in on iPod and put on the song "Written in the Stars" and think about where I'm going to.

I, Connor Stewart, the reject of my school in LA, am going to move to South Park. Maybe I'll actually make a few friends there.

"_Oh written in the stars _

_A million Miles away_

_A message to the mains_

_Season come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And on my way!"_

**OK I hope you all liked that :) I tried my best and would love some constructive criticism. No Flaming please :)**

**I will be accepting some OCs for the story, and it won't be a first come - first serve thing, I'll pick who I think will best suit the story. So please get the OCs in :)**

**And the Lyrics at the end of the song were "written in the Stars" by Tinie Tempah. If you've not heard it you should it's really good. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay had some problems at home so yeah... sorry bout that.**

**Anyway thanks for all the OC's! :) I've picked most of the OC's I'll be using but I may pick some more if I think they'll suit the story later. I'm also loving how most of the OC's I picked have a thing against Bebe XD only realised after I picked them so it'll make the story interesting later on ;)**

**

* * *

**

"_Come on Connor just go speak to them" I said to myself. I've been here 2 months and have kept to myself and must admit I'm kinda lonely. But thanks to my shy nature I found it very difficult to just walk up to people and try and make friends. So I decided to try and speak to someone in my P.E class._

"_Hey..." _

_The guy looked at me like I was a leper or something then laughed and said "fuck off and go cut your wrists or something emo boy!" I walked away with tears in the corner of my eyes, but I shrugged it off and sat underneath a tree and put on my iPod._

"_Hey look there's the emo boy!" I heard the same guy shout. I looked up to see him and a bunch of his mates run up to me. I tried to get up to run but they caught me and pinned me down while they took turns beat the shit out of me._

* * *

I woke up with a start to find my brother shouting at me "Connor wake up!"

"I'm up TJ I'm up! jeez man calm down!" He then proceeded to flip me the bird and climb out the car. I looked at the house. It was an average size and I noticed as I looked down the street it wasn't that far from a pond. And then I noticed that the whole place was covered in snow!

"Nice" I say to myself. I always loved the snow, which we got a fair bit of in Scotland during winter.

"Connor get over here!" My dad shouts, Impatient as always. I climb out of the car and walk over to him.

"What do you want?"

"Go pick your rooms you two, and then come see me."

"ok" I start to walk in the house when TJ pushes past me and runs upstairs, screaming that he's going to get the biggest room. Jesus, fifteen and he still does all that kind of childish crap. I laugh a little to myself before heading upstairs and picking a room. I then drop my spare clothes I was carrying and drop them on the floor so they'd know who's room it was. I walked downstairs to see my dad standing at the door.

"Go to the garage, you'll find your late birthday present there." I looked at him like he was a lunatic before it clicked. I ran to the garage and saw a new car, it was a black Audi TT. Score!

"Thanks a shitload dad!" I shout back to him. I couldn't believe it my own car! Best thing to happen to me all year!

"Hey guys I told you someone was moving in!" I heard someone shout, bringing me down to earth very quickly. Yeah I'd have to TRY and make friends here. "Screw it I just got here I'm not going to speak to anyone". I thought to myself

"I want some time to myself dad I'll be back later" I shout through to my dad

"Ok son" he was used to me saying that by now. I slipped out the back door and hop the fence to walk over to the pond. As I walk over to the pond I notice a group of boys also walking towards the pond. "Probably the boys that were shouting outside my house." I thought to myself. I decided to continue and not pay attention to them and climbed up a tree. I really enjoy climbing trees. I usually climb to the top of one, find a branch that will hold my weight and sit there for hours just staring into space.

I get to the top of the tree and can't help but notice I've attracted the attention of the four boys I saw earlier. I also notice they seem to be having a conversation. And being nosy like I am I decide to listen as best I can.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves" says a boy wearing an orange jacket, jeans and a green... Ushanka I think it's called.

"Yeah right jewboy that guy seems like a dick" says... or rather shouts a rather tall slightly chubby boy wearing a red jacket, jeans that seemed a little too small for his waist and blue and yellow hat.

"Hey that's not fair he could be a nice guy." Says a guy who seems to be the voice of reason in the group. He's wearing a brown jacket, jeans and a blue and red poofball hat.

"Yeah but it would be cool if he had a hot sister!" Proclaims the a guy wearing orange pants and an orange parka. I'm guessing he's somewhat of a pervert.

"Screw this am going over to say hi." Says the boy wearing the poofball hat.

"Yeah better you than Cartman he'd probably eat him" says the guy with the Ushanka three of them start laughing.

"Shut up you sneaky money hungry Jew!" shouts the boy who I'm assuming is called Cartman.

"Yeah well I'll be back in two minutes" says the boy with the poofball hat before Cartman and the apparent "Jew" started arguing.

Shit he's coming over what do I do? "Just calm down and be cool" says my common sense. I decide I might aswell just jump down and go say hi. Me jumping off the tree must of shocked him a bit as he looked like he was going to run and check if I was ok. Can't blame him though it was a pretty big tree and I was at the top, but he doesn't know me and that I always land on my feet. I'm sort of like a cat that way. I laugh a little to myself.

"Hey dude am Stan." Says the boy before putting his hand out. "Stan Marsh."

I grab his hand and shake it "Connor Stewart" I say.

"Ok Connor welcome to South Park" He points to the other boys. "The guy with the green hat is Kyle, he's really nice once you get to know him."

"OK"

"The boy in the Parka is Kenny, he's a little bit of a perv, but he's a really good friend."

"Sounds like a fun guy."

"He is." Stan laughs "And the other guy is Eric Cartman, but we call him fatass"

"He doesn't seem that fat to me." I say, sure he is a big, but more broad and a little built by the looks of it.

"Yeah he's not that fat anymore but he was really fat when he was younger and the nickname kinda just stuck even after he got thinner."

"Oh, fair enough"

"So how old are you."

"Seventeen"

"oh cool you'll be in our class."

"suppose"

"ok cool so I'll see you later then."

"ok bye." He walked away back to his friends and they all started speaking to him, probably asking if I seemed like a dick or not. I hope he didn't think I was a dick or anything.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Had my dinner then brushed my teeth and climbed into around 11pm thinking about how my first day of my new school would be.

**

* * *

**

**Ok this chapter could've been better :/ I will be introducing a few OC's next chapter. I don't like Introducing everyone in one go so I'll probably be done introducing everyone at the end of chapter 4. Thanks Again for reading and sending in all your OC's. And please leave some reviews :)**


End file.
